This invention relates generally to coin operated gaming machines, also known as slot machines, and in particular to a coin operated gaming machine wherein a coin or a value input device, a start lever, a primary gaming unit, a secondary gaming unit to provide a bonus game, and a coin hopper are provided. The primary gaming unit could be a conventional machine having a plurality of rotating mechanical reels, a video machine, a card gaming machine, or of the type disclosed in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/494,355 as filed in the Patent Office on Aug. 12, 2003, inventor Nabil N. Ghaly, 36 pages of text, 28 drawing sheet; i.e., based on random assignment and manipulation of binary numbers, and the generation of corresponding displays at a plurality of playing positions.
There are many conventional slot machines that enable a player to activate a lever, which in turn causes a plurality of reels to spin and ultimately stop to display a random combination of some form of indicia. If this display contains one of a pre-selected plurality of winning combinations, the machine releases money into a payout chute or onto a credit meter for the player. A number of these machines offer the player a second opportunity to win in the form of a bonus game. Such a bonus game is operable when one or more reels of the primary gaming unit stop on certain predetermined indicia. The bonus game can then be activated by the player, and may result in additional winning payouts.
Since it is desirable to offer players games that they have not played before, it is one object of the current invention to offer players a new gaming device that provides excitement and additional opportunities to receive winning payouts.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an interactive bonus game based on a train traveling to a plurality of destinations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slot machine, wherein a player activates a rotating or spinning wheel, which randomly activates track switches in order to send the train to different destinations, each of which has either a different payout amount, or no payout.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a video slot machine having a plurality of simulated rotating reels, which indicate a plurality of train and railroad symbols, and wherein the occurrence of predefined display pattern of predefined indicia will trigger a bonus game that depicts a train adventure.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a slot machine, with a bonus game that simulates the movement of a train to intermediate stations, alternate final destinations, or to a railroad storage yard where no wining payout is provided.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a slot machine that includes random elements affecting the movements of a train to intermediate stations, alternate final destinations or to a railroad storage yard.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bonus game based on a runaway train adventure.
It is still an object of this invention to provide a bonus game wherein a runaway train may travel in one or a plurality of segments, each of which has one or a plurality of routes.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bonus game wherein a runaway money train may travel in one or a plurality of segments, and wherein a player wins a prize upon successful completion of each segment.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a bonus game wherein the ultimate objective of the game is for the player to bring the train to a safe stop at the last segment in order to win the highest prize (jackpot).